A Criminals Heart Chapter 1: An innocent begining
by Kuma Naru
Summary: This story has been discontinued. Im very sorry to all those who liked it very much and have wanted me to continue it. but I have fallen out of writing it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Discontinued! Im sorry**_

* * *

The little silver-haired boy watched as strangers entered his village's gate. There were many of them. Some where riding horse back, and some on foot. There was even a lagre Kago carrying box being carried by Iwagakure ninja. It looked like it was made from bamboo and was ((more then likely)) coated with varnish to make it shine. All the strangers were dressed in finaly sewn kimonos made of the finest material – silk. They came in all different colors and patters, but the most comment where just solid colors of dark blues, blacks, dark reds, grays and whites. Most of the men where dressed in these colors, the women's kimonos however, where different. Their kimonos where brighter colors and had patters of all sorts placed mostly at the bottom of the sleeves and the foot of the kimonos. The most common patter of the women's kimonos where flowers.

There weren't many children with them, but there was one that caught the little silver-haired boy's eye. He wasn't sure which gender the child/kid was, but he guessed it was a boy seeing as how he wore a [very formal] yellow hitatare. Even though hitatare's where for samurai's way back when, this little boy still wore them like a casual outfit. The kid himself though, looked a lot like a girl with petit features, long blonde-silky looking hair, big sparkly girlish blue eyes, soft blemish-free porcelain skin, and a small petit [body] figure. The little sliver-haired boy thought he was kind of cute even, but wouldn't ever admit it.

The little blond-haired boy was sitting in a large Sedan chair with his head hanging out, watching everyone passing by. He had a board look on his face; it looked as if he didn't like taking a sedan chair and looked as if he was forced here/there against his will. The little boys head perked up when he noticed that there was a little sliver-haired boy coming up. He watched as the little silver-haired boy come closer and closer, and the moment the sedan chair was passing him, their eyes locked onto one another's. They both stared at each other like they where long lost friends that hadn't seen each other in years. But they all too soon disappeared from each others sight.

After hours of the clan members getting comfortable and discussing a few things over, the little blonde-haired boy was aloud to explore the village. So taking a few chocolate chip cookies with him, he headed out on his exploration.

Even with all the new wonderful things that he was seeing, the little blonde-haired boy couldn't get the little sliver-haired boy, he seen just hours before, out of his mind. His father warned him about wondering to far away, and he knew he could get lost, but he was curious and wanted to go even further past the village's forest. Curiosity got the better of the little boy and off he wandered through the forest. Eventually he ended up at a small lake. The lake water was so clear you could see the bottom and all the fish and rocks that lived there. The grass was very green and most of it was shaded by the trees. The little blonde-haired boy was smiling and just stared at the sparkling waters, not noticing the little sliver-haired boy that came and stood right beside him. Eventually though he turned his head towards the little sliver-haired boy. It took a moment, but the silver-haired boy also turned to look back at the little blonde. They stared at each other for a long time, staying silent, just examining each other.

The little blonde-haired boy still had on the same kimono he did when he entered the village. But this time the silver-haired boy got a better look at it and realized it wasn't a kimono at all, it was a yellow hitatare. The little blonde also had two cookies in his hand.

The little sliver-haired boy though, didn't wear any kind of expensive clothing; instead he was wearing a pure black short sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts.

The little sliver-haired boy didn't say a word when he turned back to look at the lake again and neither did the little blonde. The little blonde looked down at his two cookies after a moment. He looked up at the sliver-haired boy too, and then held a cookie out for him to take.


	2. A journey home

The little blonde smiled brightly while holding out the cookie for the other little boy to take. The little sliver-haired boy stood there and blinked a couple times before smiling back at the little blonde-haired boy and taking the cookie from his out stretched hand. The blonde-haired boy took a seat right where he was and started to nibble on his cookie. The sliver-haired boy eventually joined him. They didn't talk much; just enjoyed the others company until it was dark. They walked down the dirt path leading into the forest and fields. It was the fastest way home from the lake. All around was darkness. The tree tops blocked the moon, so rarely did a stream of light slip past the leaves and onto the path. The silver-haired boy walked down this path a million times before, so he felt right at home walking down it. The blonde-haired boy on the other hand, not so much. He clung to the other boy's arm, keeping extremely close. He looked around the dark forest, trying to keep up with the silver-haired boy. He didn't know his way around this village at all, and was scared to get lost at night. The little sliver-haired boy quickened his pace losing the little blonde-haired boy a bit. "W-wait! Wait up!" the little blonde ran to catch up, but couldn't see were he was going and ended up tripping over a tree root and falling onto his hands and knees. Tears came to the little boys blue eyes as he stared at the only light spot on the ground. He started to cry. The little blonde sat up on his scrapped knees and rubbed his eyes. He continued to cry like that until the light spot on the ground was covered with shadow. He rubbed his eyes one more time then looked up to see who was standing in the way of the single stream of moon light. It was the little sliver-haired boy. He looked down at him for a second before reaching out a hand. The little blonde sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand before grabbing the little silver-haired boy's out streched hand and was pulled to his feet. The little blonde sniffled again and slowly leaned into the little sliver-haired boys body; wrapping his arms around his neck. The sliver-haired boy's eyes widened and he stood there shocked. For the next 5 minutes the little blonde stood like that, just enjoying the feeling of the little silver-haired boy's body against his own. The little silver-haired boy swollowed hard and wrapped his arms around the little blonde's waist; a long soft sigh coming from him the moment the little silver-haired boy's arms locked. Not even a moment had gone by when the little silver-haired boy caught himself liking the feeling of the other little boy's body on his too, but he didnt pull away, his smile just deepened and he tightened his arms around the little blonde. The little silver-haired boy suddenly got a feeling...a feeling that come from somewhere deep down in his heart. He couldnt explain the feeling, but he got the strong urge to want to hold the little blonde even tighter, and in stronger, more muscular arms. He sighed to himself, and closed his eyes; resting his head on the little blonde's. That feeling in his body stayed there and burned like an inferno inside his soul. The little blonde pulled away and wiped his nose on the back of his hand again. The little sliver-haired boy just stood there, his arms around the little blonde's waist, looking at his blue water-logged eyes. He smiled and pulled the blonde along the trail, his left arm still holding the little blonde around the waist. He didn't remove his arm at all the whole way to the center of the village, where everyone who passed them looked at them like they had done something disgusting with each other ((wink wink, nudge nudge ^///^)), and even then he didn't let go. The little sliver-haired boy led the little blonde around the village center, where he had never seen such buildings and shops before. While they walked passed the ninja weapon shop and the Akiza (ah-kai-zah)) restaurant, the little blonde looked up at the little sliver-haired boy wondering where he was taking him. "W-where are we going?" the little blonde-haired boy/ he asked in an innocent voice. The little sliver-haired boy turned his head slightly and smiled down at the little blonde. "My house!" and eventually, that's were they ended up. The little blonde smiled and giggled as they looked down at a pretty worn down house. The little sliver-haired boy took the dumpling stick out of his mouth and smiled a bit shamefully. "I-its not much...but its home." The little blonde took his own dumpling stick out of his mouth and gently slipped his hand into the sliver-haired boys. "I think its great." The little blonde pulled the silver-haired boy along as they desended down the hill to the house. From the top of the hill the house looked small, but as they approched it, it grew into the size of a massive beast. The house stood in the middle of the forest on ground that was cleared of its trees for the simple purpose of building more houses. The only house that was on this land though, was this simple worn down red ceder one that the little silver-haired boy and his family lived in. The little silver-haired boy's mother used to tell him stories about this house and how it was built specially for the leader of the village, but was abandoned by him once a more sturdy, royal-looking house was built in the middle of the village, and once he abandoned it, it was forgotten about by everyone. That was a long time ago though, now in this era its been re-opened and inhabited by the little silver-haired boy's family. Little did the boy know though, was that the house was bilt on a swamp and was slowly making its way to the bottom. His family, long before he was born, tried to fix and rejuvenate the houses beautiful inerier and exterier, but to no avil. With all their hard work and their beautiful craftsminship, the only thing they got the house to do is sink even deeper intot he swamp and become lopsided. The little blond examinde the house structure with his eyes. The wood was old and rotten, the windows were cracked and stained perminantly with dirt, all over the house wooden bords were missing, and no matter where you stepped or touched it felt like the house would either collaps over you or crumble in your hands. "Sorry...for the way it looks. Its an old house." The little blonde shook his head and smiled up at the little silver-haired boy. "Its ok, my house is old too." The little blonde reached for the nob to the front door, but the little silver-haired boy quickly grabbed his hand and shoved him up against the side of the house and pushed his own body against his. The little blonde was confused and went to ask the silver-haired boy what was wrong, but the little silver-haired boy sh'd him before the words could surface. The little sliver-haired boy stayed silent and flared at the front doors, waiting for something to happen. Soon enough he growled and pushed himself against the little blonde's body harder. The little blonde turned his head away from the little silver-haired boy's chest as best he could so he could get some air into his lungs. The little silver-haired boy didnt notice that when he pushed up against the little blonde more, that his chest was pressed so close to the little blonde's face that it was blocking the little blonde from getting any air. But really, that was the least of their problems at the moment. the little silver-haired boy bent his arms more to the wall and turned his head down towards the little blonde's. He shut his eyes and whispered. "Breath lightly, and dont say a world. It should be over quickly."


	3. Being Guided Through

"My name is Deidara" the little blonde realized that they hadn't introduced themselves yet and thought it would be appropriate to do so. "Shhhh, not now! We'll talk about that later, right now we need to be as silent as possible." And just as the little silver-haired boy finished his sentence, two tall well-built men came walking out of the doors. The little silver-haired by shut his eyes as tightly as he could and clenched his teeth together. It was night, so he hoped to god that being pressed closely against the side of the house and keeping quite would make them go unnoticed. Deidara, the little blonde who was squished underneath the little sliver-haired boy, strained his neck around the boy's arm to see who had come out of the house. Try as he might though, Deidara couldn't see anything through the darkness. The two men headed for the hill; the same way Deidara and the little silver-haired boy came from, but one of the men stopped. He turned back to face the house and stared at what he though were human figures. Soon the other man turned too when he noticed his accomplice wasn't following. There was a silence for a moment before the man called out to him "Laru! Come on, we don't have time to waste! We need to go get them now." The man named Laru didn't respond or move at all, he just glared at the figures. The other man frowned his brows and strolled over to his accomplice. "What are you staring at?" the man stood beside Laru and stared at the same spot. "Shut up Orarnan! I don't want to lose them." "Who?" "Whoever is over there!" Laru pointed to the pitch black spot next to the house. Orarnan squinted to see what Laru was seeing, but did see anything but black. He shook his head and grabbed the back of Laru's shirt. "Its probably just some old wooden boards leaned up against the side of the house. Now come on! We need to get this stuff or Urodori is going to have our heads!" Laru wasn't going anywhere though. He pulled away and growled at Orarnan. "I'm not going anywhere until I deal with who ever is fucking over there!?!" He pointed again to the spot and yelled a little two loudly. The sliver haired body gasped slightly and whispered to Deidara. "Stop moving! Your gonna get ups fucking caught and then we'll be in even more trouble!?!" Deidara looked up at the silver-haired boy's face and moved back into his spot behind his body. "S-sorry…" Deidara closed his mouth and stayed as silent as he could, not wanting the silver-haired boy to get mad at him any more or wanting to get caught either.

Orarnan glared and grabbed Laru's shirt again just as he was turning around and about to approached the shadowy figures. "Fuck it! Let's just go and get this shit over with! Urodori will take care of them!?!" Laru growled and pulled away again, more aggressively this time though. He got into Orarnan's face, but didn't say anything. Orarnan stared back at him, with equal aggression. "Hmph!" Laru walked past Orarnan and slammed his shoulder into his hard. Orarnan just followed behind him, and ignored that little action of his. The little silver-haired boy waited a few moments, hearing the two men's foot steps fade away. He was going to move, but wasn't exactly sure if they had left or where just playing around with them. He opened one eye and looked at Deidara then moved slightly and looked behind him. He left out the breath he was holding and moved from Deidara's way. "Ok, looks like its all clear…for now." Deidara didn't say anything; he just nodded his head and let the silver-haired boy take his hand again. The silver-haired boy approached the door and slowly opened it. It creaked something fierce and it made the boy wince and stiffen a bit. "What's your name?" That sudden question made him calmed down for some reason, and turn towards Deidara. Maybe it was Deidara's voice that calmed him down, not the question. "Hidan." That was all he said as he entered the hallway that lead into his house. The hallway was dark and it was quiet, which made Hidan nerves. "You need to be quite alright? As quiet as you can be."


	4. Being Guided Through P2

Chapter 3: Part 2 – Being Guided Through.

Hidan put a finger to his lips and quietly took baby steps until he was at the end of the hall. He pushed Deidara against the wall, making a little 'thudding' noise. Hidan turned to Deidara with a 'not-so-nice' look on his face. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Deidara lowered his head but not his eyes. "Sorry" he whispered to Hidan. It wasn't anything against Deidara and wasn't because Hidan was angry at him, it was just because Hidan was trying to make sure Deidara didnt get hurt. Deidara didn't understand how important it was for them to be quiet and Hidan couldn't explain it to him right now. And hopefully it didn't turn out to where Deidara would whiteness it first hand.

Hidan peeked around the corner, looking down both sides of the horizontal hallway. He was extremely nervous, because anyone could come around the corner at any time and catch them. It looked all clear though, so Hidan motioned to Deidara with his hands. Deidara didn't say anything, just like Hidan wanted, and just followed hum carefully. Hidan looked both ways down the hall again before leading Deidara down the right hall. It was quiet and nothing other then his and Deidara's light foot steps were heard, which made Hidan uncomfortable and clammy. Just as Hidan got Deidara to turn the corner leading down the vertical hallway that connected to the horizontal one, heavy foot steps where heard rushing down the other vertical hallways at the other end. It frightened Hidan to where he grabbed Deidara's hand and ran down the hallway and turned right, then left, then headed strait again. The hall Hidan and Deidara were headed down now was one of the longest in Hidan's house, even though it was connected to all of the other halls.

As Hidan and Deidara were nearing the next corner, Hidan heard the pounding of the feet stop and change direction – the direction they were in. the people belonging to the feet were faster then Hidan, so as Hidan was pushing Deidara around the corner the foot steps were right behind him. Lucky Deidara was already around the corner, pressed against the wall. The people didn't see Deidara with Hidan which Hidan was relieved about, but they still caught him. Hidan turned to face the three guys, preparing himself for a bit of being pushed around, teasing and any other form of bullying that seemed to happen to him on a daily basis. "Hey Owaju, Senobu! Look who's home - little Hida-chan!" the three guys laughed, that was their nickname for him and with the chan at the end it was an insult to Hidan, or at least it was supposed to be.

Hidan glared and took a step back, only to have the three older teens step forwards. Hidan was being backed up into the hallways wall, but luckily it was the wall opposite from the hallway Deidara was hiding on ((Sorry not such a good description)), so the boys backs where turned towards Deidara. Hidan glanced at Deidara for a split second, trying to think of what he could do to get Deidara away without the three boys noticing. Nothing came to mind though, so he glared up at the three boys and took whatever they were going to unleash on him. Tegeji, the boy who spoke first, shoved Hidan hard making him stumble back more and hit the wall with a fairly loud bang. Hidan's face scrunched up in pain for a moment but he quickly covered it up when Senobu pushed him.

the whole time Dei was watching, he got frightened and shrunk back a little further down the wall. He had his hands up to his face in a cute way, but cringed every time he saw Hidan get pushed. Dei wasn't used to see or having such behavior around him, his family always treated him fairly and kindly as well as everyone in the village. He wasn't used to it so it terrified him. The three boys laughed and all of them started to push Hidan back and forth between them. Of course Hidan didn't just stand there and let them do this to him; he tried his best to fight back. As Owaju pushed Hidan to Tegeji, Hidan held his hands out and tried to push Tegeji, only to have wrists captured and his face pushed against the wall.

The three boys laughed "what ya gonna do you huh little brat? Fight us off?" Tegeji laughed as the other boys smirked viciously. "Lets show him what happens when he tries to mess with us!" The boys laughed again and Tegeji grabbed Hidan's hair and slammed his face into the wall again, busting his lip open. Blood slowly oozed out of the cut and Hidan reached up to touch it lightly but didn't get the chance to because he was thrown to the ground. Hidan curled into a slightly ball as the three boys took turns kicking him in the ribs and stomach. Hidan tried his best not to yelp in pain, but it was exremely hard. Hidan could hear and feel his ribs chip and crack slightly every time the boys feet made impacked with his body. This wasnt what hidan was going through every day, some times it would be worse and some times it would be less. But knowing that if he didnt get up now and try to protect his body, he was probably going to go to the hospital with a lot of broken bones.

Everytime the boy's feet made contact with Hidan's stomach and back, Dei could hear the sound of it ringing in side his head. Dei's eyes filled up with tears and he whimpered out loud. The sounds perminintly stained his mind and ears, playing over and over and over again. He grabbed his head and tried to stop the sounds, but they just wouldnt go away! Tears almost pored out from his eyes and another whimper came from his lips, which was a big mistake. The three boys looked up from kicking and beating Hidan and one of there eyes went wide. Owaju looked at Senobu then at Tegeji. He pointed and snarled at the blonde. "Looks likes we have little fuckin spy here!" "Ya, were gonna have to fucken deal with the little shit!" Tegeji and the other two boys ditched Hidan and ran after Deidara.

Deidara's eyes widened and his lips shook. He looked at Hidan then behind him, there was really any where he could go. Dei backed up as fast as he could until his back it the wall at the end of the hall. "You cant fucken get away from us you little bastered!" Dei's heart jumped in his chest and he could swear he seen his flesh pounding with it. He had to open his mouth to breath, his nose just want taking in enough oxagen and it felt like he was going to sufficate. Dei looked around franticly for some where to hide or some palce to go. He looked down the right hallway then at the boys. If Dei wanted to get out of this mess, he'd have to give it a try. Dei sprinted for the other hall, but was a little two slow and Tegeji grabbed his hair and yanked him back. Deidara felt to the floor with a clash and held his hair, quailing at the pain. The boys laughed and Deidara could feel their eyes bruning into his skin. Even though Dei ahd no clue on what he would do in this situation and even though he had no exiliration that would filled his body and make him try again, he still feared for his life and that was enough to make him fight for it.

Dei closed his eyes and got to his knees as fast as he could and tried to crawl away down the hall, but Tegeji grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. Deidara looked back with dire eyes and tried to grab at the floor to pull himself away, but there where no cracks or crevises that Deidara could get his little fingers in. "Aaaaaaaah! H-Hidaaaaaaaan!" The boys pulled Deidara back to them and had him serounded on all sides. Dei had his face in the floor, trying to hide the tears and whimpers that drifted out from his face. He so despritly wanted to beg and pleed for them not to hurt him, but the lump in his throat stopped/blocked any words from getting out. Deidara's eyes were closed, but closed even tighter as he felt himself get flipped onto his back and slammed against the ground. The tears in Dei's eyes pored out more and more and heavy sobs escaped his lips. Dei was waiting for it and knew it was coming any moment now. He could feel it up his spine and could feel it raising the hairs on his body.

Hidan's eyes widened and he got on his hands and knees with much difficaulty. He watched as the boys hirassed and grabbed Deidara. Hidan was full of fear too, he wouldnt possibly let his friend get the same treatment as him. Hidan reached out a hand as if to grab Deidara, even though he was far away. "D-Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hidan clenched his teeth and got to his feet, weevering towards the wall and holding onto it for support. His body hurt like hell, but he didnt have time to complain or dwell on the pain, he had to save Deidara. Hidan hardened his face and ran down the hall towards the boys. No matter what, he wouldnt let Deidara get hurt like this. Deidara opened an eye just in time to see one of the boys get pushed and fall into the other one, but felt hismelf get pulled to his feet and get dragged down the hall. Deidara didnt quiet know what was happening, not until he got a glimps of silver hair in front of him. Deidara's tears dried up a little bit and he knew he was going to be ok.

"Get the fuck off me!" Tegeji pushed Owaju off him and got to his feet. He walked over to Senobu who was looked down the hall after Hidan and Deidara. He slapped him on the side of the head. "What the fuck are you standing around for? Go fuckin after theeeeeeeeeeeem!" Senobu turned around and mumbled something before running down the hall after them. Owaju got up and followed closely behind. Deidara had a hard time keeping up and kept looking back. The three boys where extremely fast and managed to catch up to them. "H-Hidan! hidan their coming!" Dei told Hidan in a quiet, frightened voice. Hidan looked back and noticed too. So he picked up his speed and made a sharp right turn that made both him and Deidara slide and hit the wall. They recovered quickly though and continued to run down the hall. Deidara kept looking back, getting distracted by the boys. Since Deidara was destracted, he wasnt concentrating on his foot steps or how fast he was going, which made his stumble and trick. Hidan stopepd and turned around. "Come get up! Get up!" Deidara looked back and scrambled to his feet with the help of Hidan. Deidara and Hidan just got away by the skin of their teeth. "Damn it! Fuckin' run faster you idiots!"

Hidan and Deidara could see Hidan's door now and where getting so close. Deidara looked behind him and couldnt see the boys, but he still knew they where coming. Hidan came to a hault and so did Daidara, bumping into him. "H-hurry hidan hurry!" Hidan faumbled for his door key and started to unlock his door. They could hear the pounding foot steps and Hidan got even more nervious. Dei's eyes widened as the boys came around the corner and sprinted towards them. "H-Hidan hurry! Their coming their coming!" Dei whispered in a lily-livered tone, bouncing up and down with dismay. "I know I know! Fuck! Open you stupid lock oopen!" Hidan always locked his door his door every time he left, mainly to keep others out of his stuff. Of all the times to get stuck, it just had to be this moment. Dei turned away from the boys and gripped onto Hidan's shoulders with both hands, berrying his face into his back. Deidara knew they where caught and knew they couldnt get out of it this time. He was so scared he started to cry and shake, wishing he hadnt opened his mouth. Hidan smiled and took Deidara by the arm and pulled him inside the door, just in time. He slammed the door shut and locked it, heing the boys try to open the door and banging at it when they couldnt.

Hidan's back was against the door and so was Deidara's. Deidara's eyes where closed and tears slowly slipepd out of his eyes as he felt the door tremor under the pressue of the kicking and punching. Deidara yelped and cried heavier now, still scared out of his pants as the three boys cursed and kicked at the door more. Hidan took in deep breaths, calming hismelf down. He smiled and started to laugh. He went through this daily so he was used to it and even though he didnt like it, when he got away like this it made him laughing knowing he pissed them off even more and that they couldnt do anything about it. Hidan didnt notice Dei was shaking violently and crying heavily until the boys stopped and angrly stomped away. Hidan laid his head back against the door and slowly turned his head towards Deidara. Hidan's eyes softened and he puleld Deidara into his chest and gently hugged him. Dei closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist, crying into his chest. Hidan stayed silent and softly stroked Deidara's hair and back, letting him get all of his tears and fears out of his tiny body.

_**

* * *

**__**Authors Note:**_

Ooooooooooooooooooook! So _**FINALLY**_ Chapter 3: Part 2 is finished and out! Im sorry its not the greatest and some of the descritions and actions seem to repeat themselves. I had currently lost the book I had this chapter finished in and I cant for the life of me find it! ((Lost it at a school somewhere)), so I appologise for it and I also appologise that this part took sooooooooooooooooo long! I promise the other chapters wont be this late or this crappy! So please, my lovely lovely readers! Stay tooned for Chapter 4... *smiles* and turst me, Im sure you wouldnt want to miss this one, its got some cuteness added to it! *Winks and blows kiss* Well, Chapter 4 will be out soon, Im aiming for tonight since I have most of it done. So please, just hold tight a little longer k? Also, I want thank all of my readers, you know who you are, for reading and giving me feed back and suck! You're my insperation and your the only thing thats keeping me writing! I love all of you and I ope you enjoy this series! There will be a lot of action and cuteness...and a lot of love ((if ya know what I mean)) to come so dont go anywhere! Be sure to leave me a comment and feed back on what you think I could change or improve on! It really helps!

_**P.S**_ - Sorry about any other spelling mistakes!

_**Love always ~ Kuma Naru 3**_


	5. Peach Light

_**A Criminals Heart - Chapter 4: Peach Light.**_

Hidan looked down at Deidara and noticed the tears in his eyes and his cheeks flushed with a tint of redness. It was a small amount and looked like Deidara was slightly blushing, but Hidan knew better. Hidan's eyes softened and pulled Dei back to his chest and hugged him, one of his hands placed at his back and at his head. Hidan was used to this kind of treatment so it didnt faze him all that much, but Deidara wasnt. Deidara was always treated like a little prince and got mostly everything he wanted, so it frightened him to the point of tears and shakyness. Hidan could tell Dei was shaking, even though Dei was taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. It wasnt working at all though because Dei still shook, more violently every time he took a deep breath. Hidan tilted Deidara's head up and he wiped away the tears, whispering softly to the little blonde. "Its alright now, you dont need to be scared anymore." He pulled Dei back into his chest and rubbed his hair. "I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise." Dei closed his eyes and swallowed, letting out a small breath. Dei calmed down then, knowing Hidan wouldnt. After all, Hidan did just save him from being beaten by those three juveniles. Dei didnt realize it, but he snuggled into Hidan's chest more and tightened his arms around his body, holding onto Hidan's shirt with his small hands. The corners of Deidara's mouth curled into a minikin smile as he inhaled more and more of Hidan's body sent. It was a pleasent sent for Dei and it made his body tingle...or was that just the feeling of Hidan's body being pressed against his own and the beating of Hidan's heart against his temple? Either way though, it brang the feeling of safety and beaitude to Deidara's own body.

Deidara took a few more mintues to collect more of the sweet sent of Hidan into his nostrals then pulling back and smiling at Hidan. "I know..." Dei said quietly in that cute girl-like tone. Deidara's voice really did sound like a little girls and Dei really did look like a little girl with all that long blonde hair that came down to his knees and shimmered in any kind of light. Hidan smiled too and gently pulled Dei away from him and took his hands gently and lead him towards his bed, gaiding him by walking backwards. Hidan didnt need to look back, one because he knew the area of his room and two, because the room wasnt to big and everything was cleared off his floor. Hidan took Dei to the far side of the bed and sat Deidara down at the head of the bed on the floor. Hidan sat himself across from Dei, also sitting on the floor. Hidan felt like this side of the bed was a hidden and secret place, a place where no one would be able to find them. In reality though, Hidan knew it wasnt hidden. Anyone who came into the room would be able to see the blonde and sliver hair sticking out from behind the bed but Hidan didnt care, Hidan just wanted to enjoy the feeling and the moment with his seemingly close new friend - Deidara. It was dark back there and Dei shivered from the coldness that breezed across the room. Hidan reached up and took the blanket from his bed and pulled it over both of their head, so it was like a tent over their bodies. The blanket was pretty big and had a lot of insalation so it wouldnt take long, with both of their body heat emitting off slowly, for Deidara and the inside of the blanket to warm up. It was even darker now that the blanket rest over their heads. Deidara kind of bit his lip and reached out for Hidan and Hidan knew Dei was uncomfortable.

Hidan reached a hand out of the blanket and felt around the top of his scratched up nightstand. It took him a moment, but he found the button and like magic, the corner of the room and underneith the blanket lit up. Dei's hands had made it to Hidan's, but he looked around the blanket with his eyes, before they landed on Hidan's smiling face. "Oh..." Dei said quietly and took his hands from Hidan's. He blushed slightly and lowered his head so the left side of his face was covered by his hair. Hidan chuckled and lifted a hand up to Dei's face to rub the side of his cheek, but the looks of his hands stopped him. It was strange, his hands, the lines on his hands looked rougher and where extremely noticable. In a way, they kind of looked dark..almost like someone had pored black paint on his hands and it seeped into those creases. So Hidan took a moment to examine them a little bit closer. He brought them to his face and touched one of the lines. He wasnt sure if he was just hallucinating or if it was because of the light staining the inside of the blanket. Either way though, it was weird to Hidan and made him a little curious. He brought them closer to his face still, almost as if to zoom in and see it magnified. But doing so made his attention grab at something else, something that was hidden behind his hands...something that made his heart throb. The light from the lamp gleamed onto the top of the blanket and made a peach colored light lay over Deidara's face. Hidan took his hand away and laid it gently on the floor, palm flat and fingers inbetween the shage of the rug. The peach light coruscated down on Deidara's face made his complexion glimmer like that of a beautiful goddess. It was hard for Hidan not to reach a hand out and brushed back the hair that was shadowing/covering/hiding the left side of the little blonde's face.

Deidara blushed as he felt his hair push back behind his ear. He was staring at the floor so he didnt notice Hidan was looking at him, but once he felt Hidan's thumb brush his cheek as he pushed the hair behind his ear, he couldnt help but glaced up and gasp lowly. A toon seemed to play in the back of Deidara's mind. It was a sweet toon, soft and slow with lyrics that described love and the passion of being loved. It made Deidara bat his eyes and made his blush deepen. He was staring into the eyes of a stranger, someone he didnt know well and who he had just met, but still he could feel the butterflies build up in his stomach and flutter around as he felt Hidan's hand brush the side of his face again and over his lips. He didnt know if the little silver haired boy felt the same, but it seemed as if the little silver haired boy was pulling him closer and becoming softer. Hidan couldnt help himself and pulled Deidara closer to him, his legs laying in a half moon possition which was perfect to pull Deidara inbetween his legs and closer to his body. Deidara gasped again as he felt his hands gently lay on Hidan's chest and his face draw closer to his. Their noses touched and Deidara could feel Hidan's breath on his lips. Hidan searched Deidara's eyes for anything, any sign of...likeness or love. Feeling and know that Deidara was so close to him made his heart beat out of his chest. It really felt like one of those old cartoons where the wolf's heart would pound and jump from his chest as he seen the sexy show girl for the first time. It was uncomfortable in a way but Hidan knew what it was from. Though he never thought he'd get this kind of feeling from another little boy. Hidan's mother had always told him about how a man and a women would fall in love and how it felt to fall in love and be loved. Hidan stopped feeling love like that ever since his mother passed away, but it rekindled some how.

Hidan's lost feelings returned because of this little boy and it worried him a bit, but he didnt know why. He had always wanted to feel this way again, but no matter how hard he prayed nothing would ever happen, not until now at least. Hidan smiled softly at the blush on Deidara's face and started to speak softly to him, wanting to know if Deidara felt the same way that he was right now. "Deidara...do you...feel what Im feeling?" Hidan was only an 8 year old boy, not very mature but still feeling a sexual desire. Deidara was the same in that way, except her was only 7 and wasnt sure if what he felt he should act on. Deidara was nervous about these feelings. He wasnt exactly sure what they where or what was causing them but he did know for sure that it made his lower tummy ack. "I-I...Im not sure...w-what...is this feeling Hida-kun?" Deidara so cute when he was nervous and even cuter when he spoke, it all just added to this feeling Hidan got. Hidan smiled and stroked the side of Deidara's face gently. "Its ok Deidara...my mommy used to say...whenever a person gets a feeling like this it means their in love..." Deidara tilted his head, he didnt quite understand what Hidan was saying. "Love?" Deidara always knew love, but he never really understood what it was or really even thought about it. Hidan nodded. "Ya, you know like...when a man loves a women and they...um...and they..." Hidan leaned over so his lips where close to Deidara's ear. Deidara's eyes widened and he started to studder more. "U-uh...n-no H-Hida-kun. M-my mummmy s-says thats only f-for a-adults to do..." Deidara looked away from Hidan and tried to hide his blush. Hidan wouldnt to that to him...would he? Hidan turned Deidara's head back towards him. "But havent you ever wondered how it would feel? Dont you ever...want to try it? My mom told me that it felt nice to be loved like that...and that everyone does it."

Deidara shook his head. "B-but...but...m-mummy only says grown ups do it...a-and w-we're both boys. It's only for girls and boys to do..." Hidan smiles and pushed Deidara off of him and gently made him lay on the floor. "H-Hida...Huda-kun, w-what are you doing?" Hidan crawled on top of Deidara, but was an arm and knee length away. "Dont worry Deidara...I just...want love too." And really thats what hidan did want. Ever since his mother past away, all of the loe in the world seemed to disapear for him. His lahf siblings - the three boys who ahd beat him before, stopped being nice and started to pick on him. His uncles and aunts would snear at him like he was lower then dirt, his grandparets would ignore him and his father...well, he was the cruelist of all. Deidara's lip quivered and he pulled his arms to his chest, folding his hands tightly. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "N-no...no please...I-I dont...I dont want to try..." Hidan strated to stroke Deidara's hair and then his cheeks and then his lips. He leaned down and whispered against his lips. "Its not a bad thing Deidara...its beautiful." Hidan placed his hand on Deidara's and gently pressed his lips to the little blondes, closing his eyes. The moment his lips met Deidara's, Hidan's heart pounded more and he got this twisting feeling in his stomach. Deidara's eyes windened and the breath he had was lost, making him feel like he was being smothered. The butterflies in his stomack flapped fast and it felt soft of ticklish. Deidara placed his arms around Hidan's neck and closed his eyes. His mind was so dazed and he was getting dizzy. Deidara gave into the feeling and it started to feel nice to have the other boy's lips on his. Hidan pulled away, his eyes looking deep into Deidara's. "H-Hida-kun..." Hidan placed a finger to Deidara's lips.

"Sshhhhhhhhhh, did it feel good?" Deidara took in a deep breath and he didnt quite seem happy at first but then he smiled and looked away, blushing. Deidara didnt know kissing another person could be so...sweet, but now that Hidan did, he kind of like it. Deidara batted his eyes, finally knowing that that feeling was and what Hidan ment. Was this really love? Did two people in love really do such sweet things like this? Deidara giggled and turned away, nodding his head a little emarrassed. "H-Hida-kun...is...this really what two people in love do?" Hidan nodded and smiled, kissing Deidara's cheek. "Ya...or at least thats what my mother told me." Even though Deidara liked this feeling and liked how Hidan was kissing him, he didnt think he loved Hidan like that. "But Hida-kun...do...do we really love each other?" He tilted his head to the side and Hidan laid himself on top of Deidara and wrapped his arms around his small body. Deidar kind of sqeeked but calmed down and waited for Hidan's answer. Hidan looked up but was quiet, he wasnt really sure what to say. Hidan was feeling the love that his mother described but they had only just met and he didnt really understand it hismelf. "Um...I...guess." Deidara smiled and took Hidan's word for it, even though Deidara should have desided if he loved Hidan himself. He giggled again. "Oh, ok." He leaned forwards and kissed Hidan again and Hidan replied back by kissing him too. Deidara giggled as Hidan chuckled and lifted up him up. The blanket fell of them and Deidara wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck. "Hida-kun, where are we going?" Hidan placed Deidara on the bed and got into them himself. He smiled over at him "just moving us onto the bed." Hidan picked the blanket up off the floor and laid it over them. Deidara smiled and instantly started to cuddle up to Hidan, laying his head on Hidan's chest and placing his arm around his chest.

Hidan groaned a bit in pain and Deidara gasped. He sat up and looked down at Hidan's body. "Oh no! Oh, Im so sorry Hida-kun! Im so sorry!" He covered his face with his hands and his eyes started to fill with tears. Hidan opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, no its not your fault. Im still just a little sore." Hidan gently pulled Deidara back down so he was laying on his chest, this time his arm was laying on his chest and his hand was near his neck. "O-ok..." Deidara still had a sad expression on his faces and Hidan couldnt help but feel terrible seening him like that. He lifted Deidara's chin up gently and planted a kiss on his lips. "Dont be sad, its alright. I promise...nothing like this will happen again. I wont let you get hurt and you wont see anything like this happen to me...or anyone else." Deidara nodded his head and leaned up and kissed Hidan again. He closed his eyes and Hidan moaned a bit, wrapping his arms around Deidara's back. Hidan worked his lips on Deidara's and eventually got an opening and slipped his tongue in. Deidara's eyes widened and he gasped a bit. Hidan's tongue explored every where before slidding over Deidara's, wanting to play. Deidara took in a deep breath by his nose and closed his eyes. Hidan had taken his fist kiss, but he didnt mind. Though Deidara was a little concerned about their tongues, he had never done this before and felt a little like he was doing it wrong, but once he started to move his tongue around with Hidan's, hidan moaned and Deidara smiled knowing Hidan liked it. Deidara and Hidan tongue wrestled for about 15 minutes, mixing their saliva and taists together. This feeling and being kissed by another person in such a passionit way was even better then what his mother explained to him it was like. Deidara couldnt really breath anymore so he pulled back, and smiled. Their was a thin string of saliva conecting their lips and Hidan smiled and sucked it back up. Deidara's eyes where heavy and they dropped into half lids. Hey laid his head on Hidan's chest and snuggled against him. He yawned and so did Hidan right after. Hidan chuckled and stroked Deidara's hair. "Hidan...since we are in love, should we...should we say I love you to each other?" Deidara didnt looked up. Hidan had to think for a moment but nodded a little. "Ya...I guess we should." Deidara really believe Hidan when he said they where in love, which amde Deidara seem like a naive little boy that couldnt think for himself and did whatever anyone wanted him too, but he wasnt, he just believed it because the feeling went so well with Hidan's words. Deidara smiled up at Hidan and softly whispered to him. "I love you...Hida-kun." "I love you to Dei-chan." Hidan kissed the little boy one more time before both of them laying back and whispering good-night to each other.

_**Anthors Note**_

Woooooooooooooooow! Two chapters out in one day! YES! I told you guys I was gonna get chapter 4 out right after the rest of chapter three! See Im replyable right? Hehehehehehehe, well I hope you all like this chapter and think its cute! I find it quite cute myself, but hey, its you're point of view right? Leave me a comment and some feed back on what ya thing and Chapter 5 should be up soon...maybe some time before the weekend ends^-^ Hope you like it! And stay tooned for the next chapters that are coming!

Thankx so much for reading!

_**~ Love always Kuma Naru 3 ~**_


End file.
